The Original Michealis
by Marlynnm
Summary: "The first time she laid eyes on him, she fell in love." Ever wonder how the mysterious, handsome butler came to be who he was? who raised the crow from the ashes? Vita Michealis finds a young, beautiful boy abandoned by god. what else can she do but raise the boy herself? after all, she is one hell of a demon. -ON TEMPORARY LEAVE-
1. Love At First Sight

Chapter 1 - Love At First Sight

The first time she laid eyes on him, she fell in love.

Even as he was a newborn she could tell he would grown up to be extraordinarily handsome. Only the best for a demon, beauty was one of those perks.

Picking up the small infant, he instantly cradled into the warmth that surrounded her. Her calming aura, soothed him greatly.

With a half glance to the now deceased parents, without a second thought she left with the child. For he is too special to die so soon.

Stroking his head with a feather like touch, she began talking softly.

"The devil is real, my Crow. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail." she booped his nose playfully with the tip of her nail, reminiscing in the joyful giggle he produced.

"He can be beautiful, because he's a fallen angel." tracing the outline of the small, charcoal colored eyes of his with her nail she hummed in thought.

"And he was god's favorite." her eyes turned a deathly scarlet, glowing in the darkness of the night. The baby stared, intranced by the beauty.

"My dear Crow, you were once loved by god but no longer. You don't want to be alone do you?" the question made his small mouth quiver, his round eyes began to water.

"I didn't think so." she smiled kindly, instantly relieving any grief from the boy. She wiped a small tear away from his pale cheek. With a snap of her fingers, the estate left behind lit ablaze.

He's far too young to be turned fully away from the light, he'll cripple. Who was she to ruin such a beautiful specimen?

"It's decided then, from now on you're now in my care little Crow." gently she closed his eyes with her fingers, lulling him to sleep. She supposes he can not be called Crow, smiling down at the sleeping infant the perfect name came to her mind.

"Goodnight, _Sebastian Michaelis."_


	2. Cry No More

Chapter 2 - Cry No More

Returning to her mansion after so many years was refreshing in a way, she hadn't wanted to spend long here. She hadn't planned on taking her own child however.

Sadly, he couldn't spend his days at home with her. This place shall do for the time being, seeing as humans couldn't possibly survive in hell.

If living here for a few centuries would do good for her little Sebastian then she doesn't mind.

Snapping her fingers the front doors open quietly, to not disturb the young sleeping infant in her arms.

"Welcome home." she said soothingly, playing with his small hand.

Spring'

She watched with humor as yet another petal fell onto the small boy. He went cross eyed to look at the assaulter planted softly on his nose.

It hadn't been long from when she first brought him to his temporary home, and within the short time he has been she couldn't deny she was in love with the boy. She was glad she decided not to take his soul and end his life right then and there.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" she asked with a kind smile as his eyes began to water, she found quickly that he was an emotional child.

Leaning down she gave a soft blow, causing the petal to flutter away. His teary eyes shifted to her as he sniffled. Her eyes glowed magenta at the sight.

His soul was so pure, clean. However it was also abandoned. How lovely it will be when he's all grown up, she nearly moaned at the fact.

Picking him up, she cradled his head onto her chest, drawing circles on his back with her finger.

"You'll be an excellent feast, Sebastian." oblivious, the child started to calm in her warm embrace. Letting out one last sniffle before sleep took him.

Late Night Sniffle'

At first she had smelt salt, then she heard the sniffles.

Calmly walking into his nursery, he was curled into a small ball. Clutching onto the small blanket laid around him. His watery eyes looked to her, at first glance he began to whine. Holding out his small pudgy arms for her.

Moving forwards and picking him up with ease, she held him so his face was merely inches away from her own.

"Such a beautiful thing shouldn't cry alone, it's truly saddening." she frowned, letting her own eyes to become glossy. His sniffles stopped at the sight. Placing the palm of his hand to her cheek he stared as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Blinking in surprise as the liquid touched his hand, he pat her face trying to push it off her cheek almost frantically.

"You won't cry anymore alone will you?" she asked allowing him to continue to wipe her face.

Her heart stopped as his toothless mouth turned upwards in a smile, his small eyes closing.

Placing a kiss onto his nose, his eyes opened.

"That's it, smile." she gently placed him back into the crib with a smile of her own. Leaving the room as he fell asleep she returned to the library to finish her novel.

She never again heard him cry alone.


	3. Mother I'm Not

Chapter 3 - Mother I'm Not

First Words'

He was now three, adorable as ever.

She couldn't get enough off his cheeks, so pinchable and kissable.

They sat in the library, her in a chair while he sat on a blanket on the floor playing with an old book.

"Vee-" glancing over to the boy she quirked an eyebrow, she was used to his gibberish but he hadn't made that sound before.

"Veeta." her eyes widen as he said her name, a little mispronounced but it was her name. She fell to her knees in front of the boy, clasping his small hands into her own.

"Say it again." she smiled, her eyes turning magenta as he complied.

"Veeta!" he giggled, she laughed her eyes shimmering. The small boy's cuteness would sooner kill her then Theador's blade.

First steps'

She hadn't expected for him to develop so soon, so she certainly was surprised when she heard a cry come from his room.

In a flash she stood in front of the boy, who was sat on the ground with a pout on his face. She can see he wants to cry, but he doesn't.

Sebastian looked up at her with the cutest expression. Her eyes softened and she sat in front of him.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, playing with his small arm. His small hand grasped around her finger.

"Veeta." he gurgled, gazing up at her.

Then he did something she hadn't expected. He stood up, still holding onto her finger.

She scooted backwards a bit, lightly removing her finger from his hold. He protested with a small whine.

"Now, now Sebastian. You'll never learn if I have to help you the entire time." she softly scolds, he instantly stops whining. She smiled approvingly at him.

"Good, now do as you were." she cooed, holding her arms open for him. Her breath caught in her throat as he gave her a toothless smile, and took a hesitant step forward.

And another.

And another.

"Sebastian!" she gasped happily, enveloping the boy into her arms. He let out a delighted squeal which tugged on her heart strings.

"That's it! Eventually you will have to walk on your own in this world. But never forget i'll be there to pick you up from the ground when you no longer can." she held him in front of her, giving him a kind smile. Pushing his ever growing raven hair out of his eyes.

He blinked at her, once again holding her finger.

A Lover'

This was a day she expected to come, and she was not fond of the idea.

She knew he would eventually make the mistake, and she would have to reprimand him. Harshly. He had to know instantly to never again make the mistake again.

He was 4 when it happened, even as young as he was she knows he'll never forget.

She stood in her study, admiring the white roses she had in a black vase. He sat at the desk, colouring on sheets of papers. That's when the dreaded word came.

"Mother.. Do you like this?" he asked cutely. It was not cute.

The room filled with a dark aura. Sebastian gasped as the normal calming and warm feel of Vita was turned to cold bloodlust.

The white. Beautiful roses slowly turned a blood red. He screamed as the vase shattered.

Suddenly she turned to face him, face contorted with rage. He quivered in fear, having never seen that kind of expression on her face.

Her normal pastel blue eyes turned a murderous scarlet as she glared at the boy, who stared at her in horror.

" **Do** _ **not**_ **mistake me dear boy."** her voice thundered, rendering him speechless.

" **I am not, and never will be your mother. You will** _ **never**_ **have a mother."** his eyes began to water as he clutched his drawing to his chest. Vita was always so kind to him, he didn't understand where her anger came from.

" **I've raised you, and will continue to do so. But not as a mother, Sebastian."**

Suddenly, everything went light.

The heavy weight on his chest was relieved and the normal peaceful, and beautiful aura Vita normally possess returned.

" _As a lover."_ she said softly, he stared as she moved towards him. He wanted to cower back in fear, but something held him in place. She kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in hers. He shook slightly at her touch, not having realized he had started shaking.

"Listen carefully Sebastian, so you never make the same mistake again." slowly, he nodded.

Moving her hand up, she caressed his face. An adoring expression on her face.

"I will love and cherish you more than a mother ever could, my dear crow." he looked at her deadly serious expression, and was confused.

"More?" he asked, carefully. Scared that saying the wrong thing would make her angry again.

"Yes," she smiled at him, running her fingers through his black locks.

"You'll understand better once you grow older, and I hope you'll come to love me the same way." She explained, smiling to herself as she felt Sebastian relax under her touch.

"B-but I do.. Love Vita.." he said hesitantly, looking to the side as a delicious blush bloomed on his cheeks. She swooned.

Even though he doesn't understand the type of love she has for him, he will one day. And she can't wait for the day, to take away his innocence piece by piece..

"You do?" she asked, he nodded. Shyly peeking over at her, he fully turned once he saw the look of pure affection on her face.

He hopes it always stays that way. She's truly frightening when she's angry. He never wants to see that face again.

"Now say it." she demanded, although kindly. She had gotten her point across, there was no need to scare the boy anymore then she already had.

She sighed once he looked at her curiously, oblivious as to what she meant.

"What am I Sebastian?" she asked. His eyes widened in realization.

".. A lover?" he hesitant said, she nodded tensely. The gave him a serious look, she lifted him up and she sat in the chair and set him on her lap.

"Who's lover?" she played with his small fingers, while resting her head atop of his.

"Mine.." he said, she smiled contently.

"One day, you will have another lover. And many after that. There is one thing you must never forget about me, my little crow." he looked back at her as she tilted his head delicately with her hand.

Her eyes glowed magenta as she stared into his charcoal coloured ones.

"I am your lover yes, but you are also _mine_." she said, resting her hand adoringly on his cheek. He nodded numly, too entranced by her beautiful eyes.

She smiled.

She'd sooner die than be Sebastian's.. _mother_.

After all, mothers are revolting creatures.


	4. Bastard And The Knife

Chapter 4 - Bastard And The knife

 _A young girl sat crying under a desk, trying to muffle her sounds to not give away her position._

 _It was too late._

 _She screamed as a hand darted towards her, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair and dragged her out from under her only protection._

" _Think you could hide? You bastard!" the young girl cried out as she was harshly thrown on the floor, the woman ground her teeth and kicked the girl. Repeatedly._

" _If it weren't for you, I would have been happy! You ruined any and all chance I had at happiness!" screamed the woman, she new as mother._

 _She sobbed as she curled up on herself as her mother finally stopped her assault._

 _Her mother's heels clicked as she walked to the side of the room._

" _If you hadn't been born, your father wouldn't have left me for some tramp!" suddenly, the girl's head was yanked upwards. With a yelp she was forced to stand up._

 _Her ten year old legs wobbled under herself, threatening to buckle. She gazed tearfully at her mother who had a malicious grin on her face, what she had in her hand however was what stopped her heart._

" _Bad girls must be punished, hmm?" the girl cried out as her head was slammed on the desk, her vision blackened and she couldn't fight against her mother restraining her to stand in place._

" _You look like him! You talk like him! Your very presence screams him! I can't stand it anymore!" her mother gasped out, she was breathing heavily. Her hand constantly tightening and untightening around the bullwhip in her hand._

 _The girl began to cry as she felt something shark on her back, her mother had placed a knife and was cutting open her corset._

 _The girl shivered against the cold room air that went onto her exposed back. She was scared, she knew her mother snapped like this sometimes.._

" _Maybe this will teach you, huh? For ruining my life." the girl screamed out as the whip made contact with her back._

 _This went on for the rest of the night, her throat was raw in the morning from screaming as she was left barely conscious and bleeding, still tied to the desk._

The tea cup in her hand shattered, causing Sebastian to yelp in shock. She left the room quickly, not wanting to frighten the boy.

Her mother was a crazy woman obsessed with her father. She constantly beat her for being the daughter of the tramp he had ran away with.

He had left her on her mothers front door. So her mother raised her, slowly but surely losing her mind.

Then she grinned.

It wasn't as if she never got her revenge.

 _Her mother stared in disgust at the 15 year old girl laid on the ground. She had just received another beating for looking like her father._

" _Bastard, just die already." her mother spat._

 _Something snapped in Vita._

 _Slowly she raised from the ground, and looked at her mother with the most murderous glare she had ever made._

 _Her mother took a hesitent step backwards. Vita reached over, on the table sat a freshly sharpened knife._

" _Maybe.. I'm not the one who made father go away..!" Vita screamed, pointing the knife at her mother. Whos eyes widened in fear._

" _Your crazy delusions of love scared him away! Ha!" VIta began to laugh hysterically, manically. Her mother back stepped fearfully, side glancing at the kitchen door leading outside. She wasn't secretive enough, for Vita had already noticed._

 _She suddenly lunged towards her mother, who gave a startled shout as she was tackled to the ground. With Vita easily overpowering her._

 _She sat, straddling her mother with a murderous glint in her eye._

" _He left for a hooker because of you!_ You _ruined my life!"_ _her mother squirmed under her, and began sobbing as Vita pointed the knife at her._

" _You bastard child! Devil child! You should have never been born! I hope you rot in hell-" her mother's words were cut off as Vita plunged the knife into her chest. Her mother screamed in agony, as blood spurted in all directions. Covering Vita in the hot liquid._

" _Yes,_ _ **mother.**_ _And i'll see you there one day." she made that promise to the woman under her, then plunged the knife into her mother's heart. Silencing her for all eternity._

 _And she left._

 _Lighting her horrid childhood home on fire behind her._

 _She may be a bastard child, but at least she wasn't dead._

She hugged herself at the memory, killing that wretched creature was one of the best things she has ever done.

And she did burn in hell, oh did she.

And oh how wonderful it felt.


	5. Teary Goodbyes

Chapter 5 - Teary Goodbyes

She frowned as the telephone rang, already aware of the chat she was about to have.

With a sigh, she set Sebastian down from off her lap. The 6 year old boy peered at her curiously before continuing to play with the small blocks she had gotten him. Reaching the phone, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, smiling as Sebastian giggled. The smile instantly vanished at the voice that spoke.

" _Hello there, Vita. As requested by Father, I've come with another job for you."_ the man she knows as Peter purred. She ground her teeth, eyes flashing magenta. In no way is who he speaks of her father, only a nasty priest she has gotten close to for certain reasons.

"And what could that be?" she said in mock sweetness, practiced over her centuries of dealing with folks she'd rather not. Peter, unaware continued to explain.

" _Yes, Father would like to discuss the details in person."_ after a beat of silence he added on, " _I too would like to see you again, it's been too long."_ she could imagine his greasy smile, taking a deep breath to relax herself she complied and hung up. As much as she wants to kill that fowl man, she needed connections for appearance sake. If she were to be staying here longer for her dear Sebastian she would have to blend in.

With a small sigh, she turned to face the boy in question. Who seemed content at building up his blocks and then tipping them over to fall to the ground. She smiled walking up to him, kneeling in front of the boy.

She would have to leave tomorrow due to when Peter had requested her to meet them.

Sebastian gazed up at her, smiling at her. Her heart squeezed. This child was just so beautiful.

"Listen close, Sebastian." she pulled the boy onto her lap, running her fingers through his silk hair.

"I'll be leaving for a bit, so you'll be on your own. So, listen to my instructions very closely." he seemed anxious to be left alone, but he still nodded.

"You will not leave this house, under _any_ circumstance." she waited until she heard a soft 'ok' come from the boy. She wasn't worried as much about that, she was going to place the house under a binding spell. It took a bit out of her to do such a tedious task, but she wasn't as worried of keeping him inside, more keeping people out.

People she did not want to know about Sebastian's existence.

"I have a present for you." her eyes glowed as she stared into Sebastian's, whos had grown large. Instead of the normal pastel blue, or magenta, her eyes had gone a black purple. A color he hasn't seen before.

" _ **Vocavi te infernals particeps meum, corvus."**_ black fog wisped around them, Sebastian stared in wonder as a Crow materialized on Vita's shoulder. She blinked and her eyes went back to normal as she retracted her hands from the boys face.

"He will take care of your needs, just ask him and he'll do it. Alright?" with a shift of her head, the crow cawed and landed on Sebastian's shoulder. He giggled, petting the bird on the head. She smiled at his innocence. The last child to see her bird had broken down crying. Everyday she could feel her love for the boy grow.

"I'll be back soon." kissing him on the forehead she stood, she turned and began to walk to the door only to stop as she felt little arms wrap around her legs. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's teary expression.

"Sebastian." she cooed, kneeling down again in front of the teary eyed boy. He wiped his eyes, looking to the side as he sniffled.

"What have I said about crying, my dear crow?" she caressed his face lovingly, he blinked away the tears and gave a small smile.

"There you go, now don't be sad. I won't be gone long." giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she stood and headed towards the front door. She turned around briefly when closing the door, Sebastian gave her a wave then giggled as the crow landed on his shoulder again.

Smiling she closed the door, then sighed.

She'd rather spend her time with Sebastian than go to that nasty priest.

" _ **Domum obstrictio reditus release."**_ her eyes glowed black at the command, binding the house so it was not visible to passersby. Only a demon of higher class would be able to sense the demonic energy here, and it would still be faint.

With one last glance, she started towards the town. Already dreading the meeting she was about to attend.

* * *

 **A/N: hello people who take the time to read this,**

 **I won't write author notes all the time, mostly only when someone comments or gives an idea. Thank you for the people who took the time to read, follow and favorite my story. I appreciate it a lot!**

 **James birdsong: thanks a bunch for the support and nice comments!**

 **Prfh: hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


End file.
